There are a variety of valves, screens and pumps, such as foot valves, check valves and turbine pumps (referred to herein collectively, or individually as an “intake” or “intake equipment”), used in, for example, a water source in water transfer and recirculation projects or in sewage in a sewer filtration station. Such conventional apparatus typically include a discharge pipe coupled to such intake equipment, such as made from a multi-ply material with, e.g., coil reinforcement. Such a discharge pipe has a proximate end that terminates on shore and a distal end that terminates at the intake equipment. The ends of the discharge pipe include, e.g., flanges which mate with the intake equipment at the distal end and e.g., pump equipment or exhaust ports located at a shoreline. As used throughout this application, the term discharge pipe shall mean the discharge pipe or hose and all associated plumbing and couplings directly or indirectly coupled thereto, such as flanges, flex pipe sections, HDPE pipe sections, PVC pipe sections and the like. Typically, such discharge pipes are maintained above the water source floor or bottom using e.g., floats which float on the surface of the water and to which the discharge pipe is tethered. In this manner, valves/pumps can be serviced by allowing a technician to pull the discharge pipe and intake equipment to shore. However, such floats, which are partially located above the water line, are a visual nuisance and also have additional installation and maintenance requirements. This is a disadvantage when, for example, the water source is part of a landscaping project. Because of this, it is often the case that the use of floats is avoided by laying the intake equipment and discharge pipe directly on the bottom of the water source. However, this makes it very difficult to pull the discharge pipe and intake equipment to shore. As a result, the discharge pipe and intake equipment must either be serviced in place, using a diver, or the discharge pipe and intake equipment must be pulled to the surface using a crane or similar machinery. This can be very expensive, especially relative to the cost of the intake equipment, e.g., valve, that is to be serviced.
Pumping equipment and apparatus are described in two different design categories, flooded suction or suction lift. With flooded suction, the centerline of the pump volute is below the source, e.g., water, that is to be pumped. With suction lift, the centerline of the pump volute is above the source, e.g., water, to be pumped. A typical suction lift application requires standard equipment, suction screen, foot valve and suction plumbing plumbed backed to the center line of the pump volute or suction inlet of pump(s), using, e.g., a discharge pipe. This equipment is typically installed under one of two conditions. The first is when the water storage area is full, thus hindering access for installation. In such case, it can be cost prohibitive to drain the body of water to install the apparatus, thus requiring a crane or a floating work platform to perform the installation. To compound the problem, it is often difficult to see the orientation of the suction screen during installation due to, inter alia, low water visibility. As a result an improper installation may occur without the knowledge of the installer. To avoid this, a scuba diver must be used to observe or feel the apparatus on the bottom of the body of water and insure a proper installation.
The same consideration applies with respect to the service or removal of the intake equipment. That is, depending on the weight of the apparatus, heavy equipment and/or draining of the body of water may be required. The cost of draining the body of water depends on the storage capacity. Further, if the apparatus provides irrigation needs for plants and landscaping, additional costs may be incurred if the body of water is drained as such plants and landscaping may become stressed or die before the system is back on-line.
What is desired is a method and apparatus that allows installation of and access to intake equipment in a cost effective manner. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.